


Mad At You

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes you mad on a hunt and attempts to appease you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad At You

You slammed the door of the bunker before Dean could follow you and stormed down the metal stairs.

 

“Y/N,” Dean called from the top of the stairs. Sam was sitting at the library table. He looked up surprised at the anger rolling off of you.

 

“Y/N, stop.” Dean practically commanded. You turned on your heels.

 

“What, Dean?” You shouted at him. He glared at you as he walked down the stairs. Sam shifted in his seat awkwardly.

 

“I’m gonna…” Sam stood up and left the library.

 

“If you didn’t trust me enough to hold my own on this hunt, they why the hell did you agree to let me go in the first place?” You demanded. You practically threw your duffle bag on the ground.

 

“You could have died.” He gritted. You rolled your eyes at him.

 

“I will always almost die, Dean.” You were practically yelling at this point. The green-eyed hunter infuriated you at times. Yes, you loved him anyway, but he just knew how to get under your skin. You found yourself nose to nose (or really nose to chest) with Dean.

 

“I’m not going to lose you.” He said calmly. He gripped your upper arm, hard enough to leave bruises. You continued to glare up at him. His hand left your arm and twisted into your hair. You fought your urge to moan (oh Dean knew all about that particular kink), but your eyes flitted shut. When you opened them again, Dean was smirking darkly.

 

“Now, this is interesting.” He said. You continued to glare up at him. He pulled harshly on your hair angling your head back. His arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you close to his chest. His hard grip in your hair pulled your head back even further.

 

“Oh my kinky little girl.” Dean muttered. You gasped as his lips and teeth suddenly attacked your neck. You stumbled back until your ass was pressed up against the edge of the table. Dean deftly picked you up and set you down on the table. One arm wrapped around your back the other still entwined in your hair.

 

“I’m still mad at you.” You moaned. Dean smiled against your skin. You knew that smile and it usually meant the most satisfying danger.

 

“Are you now?” He muttered. You nodded and he responded by pulling your hair sharply. You whimpered slightly. Dean made quick work of tearing your shirt off of your head and unceremoniously tossed your shirt and bra over his shoulder. Amongst his fervent stripping of you, you managed to get his clothes off until you were both naked pressed against the library table. Dean’s hand went back to your hair pulling your face up. You both stilled for a moment just a hair’s breath away from each other. Dean’s free hand ghosted gently down your back. He suddenly released your hair and dropped to his knees. He took your small hands in his and made you grip the edge of the table.

 

“Keep these here.” He ordered with a devilish smirk.

 

“I’m still mad at you.” You warned again. Dean winked up at you his lips incredibly close to your skin.

 

“You won’t be for long.” He smiled smugly at you. You jumped as his mouth made contact. His tongue made long sweeps along your slit before slipping inside.

 

“Shit, Dean.” You groaned. You felt his gentle laugh. His mouth explored your pussy as he fucked you with his tongue. He pulled your clit between his lips. You gasped and your hand flew to his hair. Dean pulled away immediately. He took your hand away from his head and set it back on the table.

 

“Hands stay here.” Dean quipped. You bit down hard on your bottom lip as he shifted closer to your pussy.

 

“Still mad?” his warm breath spread over your inner thighs. You nodded and looked away, the sight of his head between your legs was too much for you to handle. He hummed quietly before burying his face back into your pussy. Your back arched and you moaned as he continued his work. His lips sealed around your clit.

 

“Dean,” you whimpered as you felt a finger enter you. He pumped his finger slowly prolonging the inevitable. Your whimpers continued as he added another finger.

 

“Come for me.” He breathed as his tongue made long licks up and in you. His teeth gently nipped at your clit one last time, pushing you over the edge. Your knuckles were white from holding to the edge of the table. Dean pulled away grinning at your breathless state. Your hands left the table and tugged at his hair.

 

“Get up here and fuck me.” You said, pulling him up. Dean stood back up quickly and wrapped his arms around you. One hand spread across your back and the other twisted into your hair. He pulled sharply leaving your neck open for him to suck dark marks along your jawline.

 

“Dean, fuck me already.” You moaned. He was still smirking. You felt his cock prodding at your entrance.

 

“You want this?” He breathed as he slipped inside of you.

 

“Yes, Dean.” You whined.

 

“I thought you were mad at me?” He pushed further. Your head fell to his shoulder as he bottomed out. Your legs wrapped around his waist.

 

“I am,” you muttered. “But I want you to fuck me more.” He laughed quietly.

 

“Well, you better hold on tight.” He said. Dean quickly began to pound into you, fucking you hard. The table groaned under the strain as his pace intensified. His hold in your hair pulled your head to the side opening up your neck for him to continue marking you.

“Mine.” He muttered against your skin. You only groaned as he pushed you to another orgasm. He hit you just right and groaned as he came with you. You were practically shaking as he held you close to his chest, you both coming down from your high.

 

“I can’t lose you.” Dean muttered against your hair. You rubbed gentle circles on his back.

 

“I can hold my own, Dean.” You sighed. His arms tightened around you and he sighed.

 

“I know that, I just have a hard time letting go.” You pulled your head off his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes.

 

“You don’t have to let go.” You smiled. “Just don’t make me mad.”


End file.
